Too Cold
by madzcool
Summary: Kyle is too cold so Stan warms him up lol I suck at summaries DX yaoi dont like dont read


I feel a shiver run through my body as I sit in my bedroom huddled over a textbook. It's the middle of winter in our little mountain town and the fucking heats out. The temperatures in our house are at sub-zero but the worst part is that my parents ditched me to go to one of Shelly's choir recitals, so they get to sit in a nice heated building while I sit at home freezing my ass off.  
I give up on trying to focus on homework and I cross the room to sit on my soft bed. Suddenly, I hear a tapping at the window and I jump off my bed. I pear out to find Stan clinging to my snow covered window sill for dear life.  
"Uh, a-a little help?" He asks.  
I roll my eyes as I grab one of his hands and hoist him up. He tumbles in and lands on top of me so that he's pinning me down with his weight. I squirm under him and he snickers and says,  
"Stuck are we?'  
"You know you didn''t have to climb through my window, my parents aren't home dummy."  
"Well how am I supposed to know that?"  
"Um you could call." I say rolling my eyes again.  
"I don't understand you youngen's and yer newfangled whathavits!" Stan says in his old man voice.  
I go into a fit of giggles and Stan grins down at me. I take this chance to push up hard and flip him onto his back so that I'm now pinning him down.  
"Stuck are we?" I imitate him mockingly.  
He growls and struggles against my grasp to no avail. I laugh maniacally.  
Suddenly he kicks his foot out and knocks me off balance. He uses this as a chance to push me to the side and we begin wrestling each other across the room. We roll around the floor trying to pin each other down shouting in triumph only to be thrown down again. After about 10 minutes me are both breathing heavily and Stan has me pinned down like we started.  
"Guess I win." He says with a grin through ragged breaths.  
"Ugh, THIS time Marsh, but I swear to god I'll-" I'm cut off by Stan's lips pressed onto mine.  
My eyes widen in shock. Stan's eyes are closed and I can feel his soft lips pressed against mine. What... what's going on?  
After a few moments Stan pulls away from me, our lips disconnecting with a smeck.  
Stan opens his eyes and at first he has a sort of dreamy gaze but it almost immediately turns to a look of horror. We both just lie there and look at each other in horror.  
"w-what did you..?" I stutter.  
"I-I- s-sorry..." Stan stutters back.  
I shove Stan off of me and this time he doesn't resist. I stumble as I stand up. I turn away from Stan as he sits up to hide my deep blush. I press my fingers to my lips and feel the lingering warmth from his kiss.  
Stan stands up from the floor and edges closer to me.  
"K-Kyle I didn't mean to... I mean... It wasn't supposed to..."  
"I'm cold." I state blatently.  
"O-oh ok?"  
"Let's build a fire." i say.  
I head towards the door and Stan hurriedly fallows behind me like a lost puppy.  
We gather the wood from outside and build the fire in silence. The tension in the air was so strong I thought I'd choke on it. It was like some unspoken agreement had been broken and now everything was different.  
Once the fire was steadily burning I get a large comforter out of the closet and bring it into the living room where Stan is sitting in front of the fireplace warming his hands. I sit down next to him and pull the blanket over the both of us. I can feel warmth emanating off of him where his shoulder is touching mine. Has he always felt so warm? Or did I just never notice before?  
After I long awkward silence Stan finally says, "Kyle I didn't mean-"  
"I love you!" I suddenly yell.  
Stan gets a shocked look on his face then he turns a deep crimson.  
I-I mean!" I try to back pedal, "I love you like a friend. A best friend. You are probably one of the most important people in the world to me! A-and I don't want to ruin that! You mean so much to me and-"  
I'm cut off by Stan's lips pressed harshly against mine.  
This time I close my eyes and let him kiss me. His lips are soft and warm and they seem to fit perfectly against mine. We break apart and we both open our eyes at the same time.  
"Nothings ruined kyle." stan tells me. he kisses me again on the cheek this time. "Nothing could ever be ruined, not for us." He kisses me on the neck; I try to stifle a moan but fail.  
"B-but Stan, I-Ive wanted this for so long b-but what if things change a-and-" Stan interrupts me with another kiss on the lips. This time I feel his tongue brush against my bottom lip and I open my mouth to moan. He glides his tongue into my mouth and begins flicking it against my teeth and cheeks. Our tongues begin battling for dominance as fiercely as we had been wrestling earlier. Just like the wrestling Stan won in the end. I moaned into the kiss and he pulled away from me.  
"I love you Kyle." He said it with such urgency like it was the most important thing in the world and I needed to know.  
"I-I love you too Stan."  
"Forever." Stan says it like a question.  
"Forever." I answer.  
Stan kisses me again, more insistent then the last times. More passion, more need. He kisses me like it's the most important thing in the world. His fingers tangle in my hair and he groans into my mouth. Suddenly, he presses our bodies together, as if we need to be as close as we can be. I can feel the heat from his body crashing into mine and I hum in into his mouth in pleasure. Our tongues continue their battle and Stan pushes me onto my back. We break apart and both gasp for breath. Stan grabs hold of the bottom of my shirt and pulls it up over my head. I allow him to as I'm still desperately trying to get my breath back. Stan gazes down at me dreamily as he takes in my pale body.  
"w-what?" I ask getting nervous at how long he's staring at me.  
"You're beautiful."  
I blush down to my shoulders. "Shut up, you sound so gay dude."  
"We wouldn't want that now would we?" Stan says as he bends down and trails kisses from my shoulder down to my stomach. I shudder under his soft touch and whimper after every kiss.  
He slowly begins sliding his hands up my chest and begins playing with my nipples. I cry out and arch my back against his touch. Stan trails his lips gently against my skin until he gets up to me ear. He softly whispers, "Nothings ruined."  
THEN END


End file.
